childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny and Rio: The Mysterious Backyard Meeting
Description The crime-fighting dog duo of Penny and Rio are on the case! Penny, the highly inquisitive canine detective is the leader of the two. While Rio is her sleepy, somewhat lazy sister dog who just wants to lie in the sun to get a tan. But when the two pair up, mysteries get solved. In their first award-winningOfficial website awards' page adventure, Penny and Rio: The Mysterious Backyard Meeting, Penny and Rio must discover why an unlikely group of animals is having a secret meeting in their backyard. Through an ingenious plan, they uncover their evil plot. But can they stop it in time? Reader's Reviews 1 Go on this first adventure with Penny and Rio. This charming story will become a favorite to any child, especially those with pets. With wonderfully illustrated pictures of the duo’s adventure, it is a great book to encourage reading. Children will enjoy following this mystery as the two dogs discover the true reason for the meeting. Dove awards the Dove “Family-Approved” Seal for all ages to this wonderful book. The Dove Foundation, March 2009 2 "Highly Recommended, especially for young dog lovers." - Midwest Book Review, May 2008 3 Penny and Rio are sister dogs who are as different as day and night. Penny is curious about everything and loves to dig in the dirt; any dirt, while her sister, Rio, prefers to sleep in the sun, but sees and knows a lot more than she lets on. Written with charm and humor, Jennifer Swanson has created a winsome and lovable duo in Penny & Rio along with an engaging cast of characters in this fun summertime mystery that is sure to please readers of any age, but is a terrific pick for younger readers. Readers will eagerly await more adventures about Penny & Rio and their friends." Clara Gillow Clark, Author of Hill Hawk Hattie 4 Penny and Rio: The Mysterious Backyard Meeting is a sweet, enjoyable tale that chapter book readers and dog lovers alike will savor and Rosita Schandy and Neal Wooten's cute and colorful illustrations will surely delight everyone who reads Jennifer Swanson's Mom Choice Award winning book. Be sure to look for more adventures of the crime-fighting doggie duo in Penny and Rio: The Locked Doghouse Mystery! --'' Christine Bode, Scully Love Promo Reviews '5' If your children love pets then they will love Penny & Rio. These two dogs are very funny. This story gives kids a pets point of view as to what makes them bark and take a lot of naps. This 5 chapter book is an enjoyable quick read. --Kristi Bernard, The National Writing Center for Children Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 6+ years *Reading Aloud Age: 3+ years will enjoy this This is an early reader chapter book with fully illustrated pictures. If you like this you might like *Other books about Penny and Rio. *Nate the Great'' by Marjorie Sharmat. *''Some Dog!'' by Mary Casanova. *''My Dog'' Mystery Series by David Adler. Awards *2009 Mom's Choice Award for juvenile fiction *2009 The Dove Foundation's Family Approved Seal *2009 The Children's Book Council Bibliographies *2008 Royal Palm Literary Award winner External Links *The series' official website *Penny and Rio wiki *This book is available on Ripple Reader. *It's also now available on Amazon's Kindle Reader *And you can find this book at IndiePendent Books *This book is now available on Barnes and Noble's Nook References Category:Talking Animals Category:Mystery Category:Pets Category:Age 3 Category:Age 4 Category:Age 5 Category:Age 6 Category:Age 7 Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Jennifer Swanson Category:Penny and Rio Category:Dogs Category:2008